


In the Last Moment of Silence

by Stariceling



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's thoughts spending the night with Matt before a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Last Moment of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> No so much spoilers as I'm not sure it completely makes sense if you don't know what happens to them afterward.

One hand slid over Matt’s back, fingertips exploring warm, bare skin. The only response was a muffled snore.

Matt had his face turned away into the pillow, and he had managed to kick off all of their blankets. His sleeping habits had once irritated Mello, but in that past few months he had given up caring. He wanted to sleep with Matt, and he was willing to overlook that much to do so.

Rolling closer, Mello ran his nails lightly down Matt’s back in an attempt to coax him back to wakefulness. He knew Matt wouldn’t mind his demands. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d done it before a job.

Matt didn’t know yet that this might be their last job. Mello wasn’t going to tell him.

If he wasn’t killed today by Kira, Mello knew he had a good long life ahead of him. Only Kira could cut that short. But he only knew the duration of natural life remaining, not the circumstances. A long life being hounded by a successful Kira was not worthwhile.

He wanted that life to be spent as the next L. That had always been his goal, to defeat Kira and leave Near two steps behind, watching Mello’s victory from the wrong side of that finish line they were racing for. Matt could become “M” after him, and stay at his side. There was no need to go so far as “N.”

Mello paused, hands splayed out on Matt’s back, as a stray thought nagged at him. He had expected Matt to be there. Matt was always there. Even when Mello banished his partner from his side he was there, waiting just out of sight.

It once again occurred to Mello that he never had a chance to have Matt’s life span checked. If Matt was set to die today because of this stupid, risky. . .

No, far more likely that Matt would be killed by Kira if he slipped up. His natural life span would mean nothing then. Infinitely more likely that he would leave Matt behind, that Matt would be around to stand over his grave and curse him. Matt was a survivor, like him.

Matt made a sleepy noise in the back of his throat, disturbed by Mello’s continued fondling. He rolled over to look at Mello through one bleary eye. “What, again?”

Not being in a mood to argue, Mello simply gathered Matt’s body against his own. “Yes, again.” As many times as Matt would let him. This was something he needed right now. He could sleep when he was dead.

Mello wasn’t going to think about it anymore. Not when Matt responded readily to his touch, giving him one last chance to grasp at what he wanted before he had to let go.

His hands had traced the same paths so many times he felt he knew Matt by heart. Every noise, every arch and shudder, were exactly as he excepted, exactly as he wanted. It was all familiar now. This wasn’t the first time he’d had sex with Matt before a job.

But it would be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered if Mello knew Matt's life span, and what he would have done if he knew it was going to run out the same day as their last mission. I actually don't think he did, since Matt wasn't there while he had the minion with the Shinigami Eyes.


End file.
